


Am I right, Counselor?

by ml101



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fic Collection, M/M, Missing Scenes, episode tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: A collection of drabbles/short fics/prompt fills for Barisi [Barba/Carisi]





	1. Professor Barba

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this file for quite some time now and decided what the heck might as well post them instead of them gathering dust in my hard drive.
> 
> Feel free to prompt anything you can think of [except smut because I cannot write that for the life of me] via Twitter (MGLojo), Tumblr (wierdogal) or at the comments below. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Rafael's first day as a Professor and he needs a little help with his fashion sense.

“You’re seriously wearing that to your first class?” asked Sonny as Rafael emerged from the bedroom with his candy cane shirt and salmon tie.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” asked Rafael as he looked down to his shirt and tie.

“You’re a professor,” exasperated Sonny as he took Rafael’s hand and all but dragged him back to the bedroom. “You’re not an ADA. You should look cool.”

“Cool?” asked Rafael, an eyebrow raised. “Am I dating a police detective or a college freshmen?”

“You know what I mean,” said Sonny as he rummaged through their closet. “What about this?”

“Why on earth would I wear that?” asked Rafael as Sonny laid out a grey cardigan, a light blue button down shirt and a dark blue striped tie. “And how is that better than what I’m wearing now?”

“It just is,” replied Sonny with a something in his eye that Rafael couldn’t place. Sonny turned back to their closet and got him a pair of tan trousers. “There. Perfect.”

Rafael eyed him. “You composed my attire rather quickly.” Sonny ducked his head and was he--? No, he was actually blushing. “Ok, now I’m curious. What’s up with this particular attire that has gotten you like this?”

Rafael didn’t thought it was possible for Sonny to blush harder but the younger man did. “Sonny?”

The detective sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “I may have had a dream...you know the first time you told me that you were going to accept this teaching job.”

“A dream?” asked Rafael, the amusement in his voice not going to deaf ears. “And pray tell what was the dream about.”

Sonny groaned, his boyfriend was enjoying this way too much. He should have just let Rafael embarrass himself with his chosen attire. But no, Sonny had to play with his own fantasies.

“You, working late at your office,” began Sonny. “Me, coming to pick you up.”

Rafael smiled. “And I’m guessing I was wearing those exact clothes.”

“Hey, in my defence, I distinctly remember that the character I was watching before I fell asleep was wearing something like this and it stuck,” said Sonny.

“Funny how I have the same clothes,” said Rafael smugly. “Well I’m going to change.” He took the clothes on the bed and headed to the bathroom. “Seeing as I’m cutting it pretty close to being late this discussion will have to be postponed later…”

He looked back at Sonny with a mischievous grin. “You mind dropping by my office later, detective?”


	2. Surprise

It was quiet when Sonny got home and it worried him.

Rafael was supposed to be home by now, cooking dinner as usual or if he had  along day, food was already ordered and he would be waiting for it to arrive while watching whatever mundane show was on.

But no. Their home was dark and devoid of life. 

Sonny’s mind immediately went to those death threats a few years back and he immediately grabbed his gun.

“Raf?” called Sonny as he inspected every corner of the room. So far, there wasn’t any evidence of any disturbance. Everything seemed normal...except for the fact that it was too quiet for their usual evening.

Sonny turned the corner towards their bedroom and sucked in a breath as he saw Rafael’s tie and jacket on the bed. He quickly made his way towards Raf’s home office and peeked inside. There was again no sign of disturbance but Rafael’s bag was on the top of his desk.

Sonny quickly searched through their home, opening every door and looking through every possible hiding place.

His heart was pounding in his chest and he was debating whether he was being paranoid or he was wasting time and he should be calling the squad--

The sound of footsteps stopped him and Sonny immediately moved towards the hallway and crouched down, aiming his gun at the doorway.

The doorknob was turning and--

“NYPD--”

Rafael jumped backward and dropped the box and bags he was holding.

“What the hell--Sonny, are you out of your mind?!” shouted Rafael.

Sonny immediately holstered his weapon and went to his boyfriend’s side. “Raf! Where--”

Sonny took one look at the box and bags and felt himself blush. “You went out to buy food?”

“Points for the obvious detective,” replied Rafael bitterly as he got up and crouched down to pick up the box with a groan. “Well there goes our dessert tonight. Pretty sure you’ll be scraping the icing from the lid.”

Sonny’s heart sank as he saw the logo of their favorite bakery. “I’m sorry. I just--when I saw you had been home but there was no sign I--”

“Assumed the worst, I get it,” replied Rafael with a sigh as he handed Sonny the other bags and they went to the kitchen. “Maybe you should have called that you were heading home early.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” replied Sonny as he ran a hand over the back of his head sheepishly. “Besides, you never head out to buy food. You either call or have me pick something up.”

“Sorry for deciding to stretch my legs for once,” replied Rafael as he tried to salvage any of the Italian food he had bought. “Guess we both had the same idea though...I wanted to surprise you with an Italian dinner and your favorite dessert--”

Sonny sighed, shook his head then smiled as he took Rafael’s hand.

“Wait what--” began Rafael but Sonny silenced him with a kiss.

“Already got my dessert right here,” replied Sonny. “Thank you for being sweet, Raf.”

Rafael shook his head and rolled his eyes. “I’m still pissed about the cake.”

Sonny lifted his phone with a smile. “Well, it’s a good thing the owner owes me a favor and will happily deliver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This happened to friends of mine but sadly they weren't able to get another cake that night. When they told me the story, I couldn't stop laughing at their defeated looks [but I felt for them] and thinking it would make a good prompt.


End file.
